There have conventionally been known pull-on absorbent articles made by fixing an absorbent assembly, which includes an absorbent member, to an outer cover formed by fixing a plurality of thread-form elastic members in a stretched state between an outer sheet and an inner sheet.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a pull-on absorbent article including an outer cover in which a plurality of auxiliary elastic members are secured in a stretched state and extend along a waist-surrounding direction so as to cross a core.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a pull-on absorbent article including an outer cover sheet in which a plurality of below-waist elastic extensible members, which form shirring around the below-waist section, are fixed between an upper nonwoven fabric and a lower nonwoven fabric, and in which the below-waist elastic extensible members are cut in a region overlapping an absorbent assembly.